Defeat the Odds
by Anbucutie23
Summary: Alice and Eliza Black are a stange sister duo. Same mother, but diffrent fathers. One raised by an uncle the other raised by a muggle. They both must pass their classes, find love, and most importantly defeat the odds! rated M for later chapters. OC's
1. Diagon Alley

Hi, my name's Alice Black, you're probably wondering what this story is going to be bout right? Well this story is my life and not only my life, it's my sister's life too. This is how we became witches at the greatest school in history, fell in love, and beat something everyone said we couldn't.

"Eliza wait up!" I called chasing after my older sister. Eliza turned, her long wavy brunette hair falling around her piercing green eyes.  
>"Alice you need to walk faster. We have a lot to buy today before going to King's Cross, so lets go!" She called back. I sighed and tucked some of my short raven hair behind my ears, my silver eyes scanning Diagon Alley. We went to get my robes first, then our books for the start of the term. I met some really nice kids who were talking about school and what they were most excited about. Eventually Oliver, Eliza <em>best<em> friend, walked over from the Quidditch shop.

"Oh hello Alice, Eliza" Oliver smiled. I rolled my eyes as my sister replied in a chipper tone.

"God could you two be any less obvious on how much you like each other." I said in a sarcastic tone. Oliver's face turned bright red and Eliza looked like she was about to strangle me.

"Shut it Alice and go get your wand so we can leave."

"I need to get my owl too!" I whined. Eliza received a new owl at the start of the year and she insisted on giving me Ebony, her old one. I screamed and fussed until Uncle Lucius agreed that I could get my own owl and Draco would get Ebony. Eliza glared at me and shoved the money in my hand.

"Go now!" I rolled my eyes and skipped off. I walked into Ollivander's and shivered. The room was freezing and wearing a peach tank top and black shorts didn't help. Soon an old man appeared from around the corner and smiled a grandfather like smile.

"Ah hello there dear here for your first wand I presume?" I nodded eagerly and leaned on the edge of the counter looking at the wands. Ollivander walked over and looked down at me, examining me. He walked to the giant shelf behind him and picked up a red box, turned and placed it in front of me.

"This is a oak wood 10 inches, give it a flick dear." I flicked the wand and two light bulbs busted. I jumped and put the wand down.

"No, no not that one." Ollivander said flicking his wand and fixing the lighting. He grabbed a black box and placed it down.

"This is a 9 ¾ elm wood" I took the wand and flicked boxes flying from the shelf and hitting Ollivander in the head. He flicked his wand once again restoring the store.

"Not that one either." He looked at me and rubbed his chin. Ollivander then disappeared into the back room, coming back with a blue box. He smiled as he placed it down.

"Now this my dear is a 12 inch rosewood." I flicked the wand one last time, and a bouquet of yellow roses appeared at the tip. My grin was huge as Ollivander took the wand and held it.

"Ah perfect a 12 inch rosewood with" He tapped the wand "phoenix feather core, very flexible, it's good for spells and defensive magic." He handed me the wand and I paid him happily. I left the store holding my wand, looking for the owl post. I soon walked in and saw thousands of owls in cages, cats, and other creatures. My eye caught a small brown and white barn owl. Quickly I ran over to him and picked up the cage.

"Oh you're perfect!" I said excitedly to the small owl. He looked up at me sleepily and hooted softly. I walked over to the shop owner.

"I'd like to buy this owl please." The woman smiled at me, clad in red and purple witch's robes.

"This little barn owl is 100 sickles. He's a baby he is, we just got him the other day from Greece." I paid the lady and smiled curiously.

"Greece you say?" The lady nodded "Then I'll have to call him Artemis so he can keep with his Greek roots."

"What a lovely idea miss, I'm sure he'll love it." I nodded and left trying to find my sister. My wand stashed in my pocket, and Artemis in his cage I called out for my sister.  
>"Eliza! Eliza where are you? If you're snogging Oliver you're in big trouble!" I heard laughing and turned to see two identical faces with red hair and freckles. They each put one arm around my shoulder.<p>

"Hello there Alice." One of the twins said.  
>"We know where your sister is." Said the other, I turned my head and looked at them curiously.<p>

"Red hair, freckles. OH Uncle Lucy has told me about you, you're one of the Weasley children." The twins looked at each other and smiled.

"Uncle Lucy you say?" Said the second twin, I nodded.

"Yes my uncle Lucius he tells me and Draco about all Mr. Weasley and how he fancies muggle artifacts." The twins tensed up, then loosened their grip.

"And what do you think about what our dad does for a living?" The first twin asked.

"Well I think that what Mr. Weasley does is absolutely fascinating! I mean I'd love to really study what muggles do and how they function without magic. I would never tell Draco or Uncle Lucy though, they'd kill me!" I laughed softly as the twins smiles mischievously down at me.

"Well your sister is right there talking to a friend of hers." The first twin said, pointing over to my sister talking to another girl with long blonde hair and huge brown eyes. Oliver was sitting next to her reading a book about new strategies for Quidditch.

"Oh by the way I'm George and this is Fred. We're in Gryffindor with your sister and Oliver." I smiled at Fred and George.

"Nice to meet you both. Well I must be going, Eliza and I have to finish packing for tomorrow." I waved goodbye and ran over to Eliza, her friend leaving moments before.

"Look Eliza this is my new owl Artemis isn't he cute?" Eliza looked at my owl and shrugged.

"I guess as far as barn owls go, they're pretty common aren't they why not get a fancy one like that boy?" Eliza pointed to a boy with messy black hair, holding an owl cage with a snowy white owl in it. I pouted and jutted my lip out.

"I don't need a fancy owl,I think Artemis is perfect just the way he is! You're just jealous because I'm the cute one in the family." Eliza laughed sarcastically.

"Fat chance! Like I'd ever be jealous of you. I mean seriously look at who you live with! The epitome of evil himself Lucius Malfoy! I bet you and Draco turn out just like him!"

"Hey don't you talk about Uncle Lucy or Draco like that! He was kind enough to let me live with him and find you a foster mom! He cares about us and you're just upset that he kept me and not you! If anything it's you who is going to end up like mom!" I stormed off, tears in my eyes. I cant believe she said that to me! What a mean sister, and horrible sister. I'm glad I live with Uncle Lucy he actually cares about me! I sat down on a bench outside of the book store sobbing my eyes out, when a plump boy, around my age came out with an elderly woman. The woman stopped and looked at me.

"Are you alright dear? Have you lost your family?" I shook my head at the woman trying to hide my tears. The boy sat next to me and placed his soft hand over mine.

"It's alright, I'll stay with you until your mummy or daddy shows up." I looked at him my silver eyes brimming with tears.

"I don't have a mum or a dad. I'm here with my older sister, but she wants to hang out with her stupid friend." I wiped my eyes as the boy patted my hand.

"Don't cry I bet she feels bad that you're upset and is looking for you now." As if on cue Eliza appeared around looking like she ran a marathon. She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Alice don't you ever run off again I was so worried. I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't act like a proper older sister." She spotted the boy and the elderly woman. Eliza stood up and shook the old woman's hand.

"Thank you so much for watching my sister, you don't know how much this means to me. If anything happened I don't know what I'd do." The old woman smiled and told her it was alright. The boy looked at me and smiled.

"See I told you she'd be looking for you and she'd be sorry." I smiled softly

"I guess you're right. Well thanks for helping, see you at school then?" The boy nodded and stood up to leave with his grandmother. I waved goodbye and he walked away, Eliza and I walking in the opposite direction. All of a sudden I heard.

"Wait I didn't get your name!" I turned to see the boy running back and panting. He held out his hand, smiling.

"I'm Neville Longbottom." I took his hand and shook back.  
>"Alice Black, nice to meet you Neville."<br>"Likewise" Then Neville's grandmother called and he ran off again, waving. I smiled and walked back with Eliza to see Oliver still reading his book. I rolled my eyes and he stood up.

"Glad to see you're ok Alice." I nodded

"Yea, yea Oliver I'm fine let's just go I have to finish packing and Uncle Lucy said I had to be home by 5."


	2. The Sorting

Hello this is Anbucutie23 here just giving you a few little need to knows about this story.  
>1.) I do not own Harry Potter, that is the wonderful J.K. Rowling<br>2.) Alice is my own character and Eliza is my best friends character.  
>3.) This story came to life on spring break when me and my friend were bored and made it together through text even though we were in the same room.<br>4.) You may comment all you want, but no bashing alright! I hate bashing and it makes me want to go punch a wall or Voldemort, so be nice. I love comments but only nice ones, criticism is another thing though. You may give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism only! If you are evil and rude and being a filthy muggle I will make you go poof.  
>5.) If you wish to be in the story contact me and I will see what I can do, obviously Neville and Oliver are taken so no saying them. Just give me character info and I'll attempt to work my magic.<br>6.) I am going to try and convince my friend to do this story but in Eliza's POV...we shall see!  
>7.) Enjoy the story!<p>

I ran over to my sister and hugged her. Eliza helped me get a trolley for my luggage and helped me put everything on. I stared at her bright red and yellow case with her initials E.V.B in neat black cursive. I looked from her vibrant trunk to my charcoal black trunk with my initials A.M.B in small silver writing. I held Eliza's hand and we walked over to Uncle Lucy and Aunt Cissy who were talking to Draco. Uncle Lucy turned and saw me his cold grey eyes intimidating.

"Alice dear why don't you take Draco to go get a trolley for his belongings?" Aunt Cissy said softly holding my shoulder. I looked at her and then to Uncle Lucy.

"Alright Aunt Cissy. Let's go Draco they're this way." I pulled Draco away by the hand to fetch another trolley. Lucius walked closer to Eliza and glared down at her.

"You will watch yourself Eliza. Do not be teaching my child or Alice about anything muggle related do you understand?" Eliza looked up at Lucius and glared back.

"Well I might not teacher them anything about it, but the teachers will. And Alice is my sister I will do what I think is best for her as her older sister, Uncle Lucy" Lucius sneered and went to raise his hand as if to slap Eliza. Before he got the chance, I appeared again with Draco pushing his trolley.

"Here you go Aunt Cissy. Would you like me to help you load up his things?" Aunt Cissy smiled at me.

"Oh no dear you go get on the train with your sister, Draco will help me." Aunt Cissy gave me a hug, then gave Eliza one. I hugged Uncle Lucy goodbye, before we stepped onto the platform together. Eliza took me onto the train and sat me in a compartment with her. She looked around anxiously and kept sticking her head out the door every five minutes.

"Oliver will be here soon Sis calm down." I said relaxing. I was in a black skirt and white baby doll tee, Eliza in blue jean shorts and a Gryffindor shirt. Eventually she relaxed and told me how the sorting ceremony goes and what to expect. Soon Oliver walked in smiling, clad in brown slacks and a Gryffindor Quidditch shirt.

"Evening Eliza, Alice. How are you both today?" His thick Scottish accent making Eliza blush. I laughed at her before replying.

"I'm good Oliver, I'm just really excited to be starting at Hogwarts!" Oliver smiled at me softly and looked at Eliza.

"You alright Eliza? Your face is all red do you have a fever?" Eliza snapped out of la-la land and looked at Oliver.

"Oh yea I'm fine just a little warm compared to my house is all." I laughed more, even when Eliza hit me in the side. I held my side and glared at her scooting away for my own safety. I heard the train's whistle go off and the pistons starting. The train took off before I even knew it and we were on our way to Hogwarts. After about 5 minutes Oliver turned to me and said.

"Do you plan to try out for Quidditch when you're older Alice? You might be a great player like your sister." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not much of a Quidditch player Oliver. I'll go to all your games and stuff,but I don't think I could ever play." Oliver sighed, knowing he had lost a potentially great player who could help win.

"I see, well what house do you want to be in?" I tapped my chin

"Well Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad, Hufflepuff isn't horrible either, but I think I'd like Gryffindor the best, so I can be with you and Eliza more." Eliza looked at me with her vibrant green eyes, in a knowing way. I had a sense she knew that I wish we could hang out more and live together, but I never said it directly, because Uncle Lucy was always around whenever we were together. Just then the compartment door opened and Neville popped his head in.

"Um excuse me can I sit here, no one else will let me sit with them." I smiled at him warmly and nodded.

"Of course you can Neville here sit next to me." I said scooting over to the window making room for him. He smiled and took his seat next to me.

"Thanks Alice"

"No problem Neville. So what house do you want to be in?" Neville smiled widely.

"Gryffindor like my parents! And you?" I smiled back

"Me too! And I cant wait to actually see Professor Dumbledore!" Neville agreed and we started talking animatedly about our expectations of Hogwarts and the arrival of Harry Potter. Eliza and Oliver talked about Quidditch and how they hoped that Snape retired. About an hour later Eliza grabbed her robes and her school outfit, then handed me mine.

"Best get ready we'll be arriving soon. Boys please leave so we can change." The boys left and we quickly changed into the skirt and white button up with a v-neck sweater over it. I pulled my robe on, and once I saw that Eliza was done I opened the door and let the boys in to change. They finished and let us back in right as we arrived. I smiled widely as I stepped out to see a giant with a lantern.

"First yers' this way don be shy!" Neville and I said goodbye to Eliza and promised to see them later. We walked over to the giant and smiled at him. He placed us in a boat with another Weasley child, a girl with bushy hair and a boy with messy hair and green eyes. The giant, I then found out his name is Hagrid, sat with us making our boat gain a little water on the way over. We got off and walking into the hall when a older woman walked out in green witches robes.

"I am Professor McGonagall you will follow me to the door of the great hall and wait until I tell you to enter for the sorting ceremony." We followed Professor McGonagall to a giant set of doors where she entered and left us alone. Just then I heard Draco talking. I pushed through the crowd to see him talking to the Weasley kid and the black haired boy. I walked over pulling Neville along.

"Hey Draco leave the poor kid alone it's enough that I have to deal with you let alone him too." Some of the other kids laughed and Draco looked at me with daggers.

"You watch your mouth Alice! Father may see you as his favorite niece but I'm still his son, never forget that." Draco walked over with his "friends" Crabbe and Goyle. I rolled my eyes and turned to the kid.

"Sorry bout that Draco can be a prat." The boy mumbled an ok as I walked away to Neville. The doors opened and my hearts jumped. I grabbed Neville's hand and smiled at him.

"Together?" I asked

"Together" he replied. We walking into the great hall and I spotted my sister siting next to Oliver and the twins. I smiled at her and waved with my free hand. When we stopped the sorting hat sang a song.

Here at Hogwarts

Here at last

Cast some spells it's a blast

In the houses you will be

The decision is up to me

Shall you be brave or smart

For Gryffindor you must have heart

Slytherin for the sly and clever

But for the loyal Hufflepuff is better

Then there is Ravenclaw for the brains

Be sure you don't fall in the drains

For now my song is done

Now the magic has begun!

Professor McGonagall pulled out a long sheet of paper and picked up the hat calling some students. My hand tightened around Neville's as he looked at me.

"It'll be alright even if we don't get in the same house we'll still be friends." I nodded as McGonagall called my name. I closed my eyes and let go of Neville's hand walking up my heart racing. I sat down and waited for the hat to be placed on my head. I saw Eliza smiling at me her fingers crossed. Eliza's in Gryffindor so I have to, to right? I mean look at the Weasleys they're all in Gryffindor. I felt the hat be placed on top of my short raven hair. The hat pondered and I could feel it probing my mind.

"Ah a smart child yes, brave, loyal. You are also very sly and a trickster with dark emotions. Hmm where to put you where to put you?" I closed my eyes again, trying not to look at Draco or Eliza.

"I know...SLYTHERIN!" My heart fell as the green and silver table cheered. I stood my legs like jello. I refused to look at my sister, so I kept my head down and walked over to the table sitting next to a older boy with some seriously jacked up teeth. I held back tears as the others were sorted and I heard Neville placed into Gryffindor. He's going to hate me now, so is sis...I'm going to end up like her. Just then Dumbledore walked up to the front at an owl podium, everyone fell silent.

"Welcome new students, I hope you feel at home with your new house and here at Hogwarts. Now let me give you a few rules. To everyone the forbidden forest is off limits..." I zoned out staring down at my empty golden plate.

"Hey you're Eliza Black's sister aren't you?" I looked at the boy next to me with the jacked up teeth.

"Um yea..." He smiled and leaned closer.

"I'm Marcus Flint your sister is a friend of mine." I raised an eyebrow, Sis never mentioned a Marcus before.

"Well she's never talked about you and for all I know you're lying to get on my good side so you can get in my sister's pants." Marcus laughed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh no, no that's just filthy to think that. She probably hasn't mentioned me because we haven't hung out in a while being in different houses and all. You know how that is right, that boy you were with will probably ignore you now that you're in Slytherin." My eyes widened.

"No Neville wouldn't he likes me, we're friends!" Marcus sighed and tightened his grip on my shoulder.

"That's what I thought about Eliza too, but then I was placed in Slytherin and she cut me out of her life and started hanging out with that Oliver boy. She even said that we'd still hang out if we were in different houses." I felt my heart fall as I looked over at Neville talking with another Gryffindor girl and laughing. He looked over and our eyes met, I blushed and waved but he only looked down at his plate. My hand fell as Marcus patted my back.

"It'll be alright Alice I'll be your friend. You don't need a Gryffindor boy, you need a Slytherin who cares about you and knows what you're going through." He smiled at me with that weird jacked up smile. "So what do you say will you be my friend?" I looked at him then to Neville who was still playing with his plate idly. Taking a deep breath I looked over to Marcus and nodded.

"Alright Marcus I'll be your friend."

"Perfect"

Alright well chapter 2 is done! I like this chapter is was fun to write and re-read. Well poor Alice she thought she had a friend in Neville, but now it appears as if he wants nothing to do with her. Marcus being the nice, weirdly creepy, guy he is offers to be her friend and she agrees! How will this turn out and how will Neville react, but even more so how will Eliza react? Please review and stay tuned for the next installment of Defeat the Odds. Next chapter "Potions starts with a bang" Anbucutie23 out~


End file.
